


The One

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Haiku, Loyalty, Strength, Summer of Giles 2014, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	The One

Angel claimed her heart  
While others held her body  
You remained her rock

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The OneThing that I Tried to Hold on to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989465) by [MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin)




End file.
